What Is Your Name?
by Die.Freaks1282
Summary: Gaara and a mysterious girl are both trapped in a prison. Both control sand. Both love to kill. Both want to do it very badly, and both harbor blood-thirsty demons, who are, coincidentally, mates. RUSHED FIRST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Gaara heard the heavy metal doors to Carissa Fayne's Jailhouse open. Strangely enough, the new prisoner didn't struggle, or fight at all even. He just said, in a strangely feminine voice, "I hope you're not putting me with another weakling." To say the least, Gaara was a bit surprised. The voice was a feminized version of his own; rough, husky, and dark. The guard chuckled. "Hon, you got nothin' to worry 'bout." However, when the guard stopped at _his _cell, he was even _more_ surprised. The prisoner was a _girl!_

At Carissa Fayne, the prisoners were kept in the bare minimum. The boys who were important, like himself, actually had a t-shirt and underwear, instead of just underwear. Strictly speaking, Carissa Fayne was a unisex prison, but it was more of a men's jailhouse. So this girl was dressed in a plain black bra and panties. She didn't even blush when the guard brushed his hand against her ass.

In a flicker, the man's wrist was twisted at an akward angle, and he was whimpering in pain. She hissed through clenched teeth, "_Do not touch me again."_ He nodded, and her expression dissapated, and she walked in, closing the door.

She stood in front of him for a moment, as if to study him. He took this time to check her out (yes, I meant it two ways).

She had ample breasts and curves, toned muscles, and a beautiful face. Her eyes were rimmed in charcoal, like his, and were the color of blue that if they were green, they would have the same color eyes. Her chocolate-colored hair was slightly curly, adding to the mouth-watering effect that she had.

Nodding curtly, as if satisfied with something, she moved to sit down. With the same speed she had used to attack the guard, she was straddling him with both hands around his neck. However, he also had his hand on a very large artery in her leg, that, if popped, would bleed until she died from lack of blood. They stared eachother down, neither willing to lose, until they both released their holds at the same moment. She actually did sit down this time, right next to him.

"You are not like the girls at Johann Geux's. You will survive." She said, almost to herself. "You also remind me of my mate..." she trailed off.

Gaara was surprised. _This girl has a mate? _Shukaku marveled. Suddenly, the sand on the floor infront of them rose up and formed a knife, a katana, and senbon. Now, Shukaku and Gaara both knew that they weren't doing it, so Gaara spoke.

"You control sand?" He asked, not looking her in the eye.

"It's why they moved me here." She said. "I murdured the women at Johann Geux's. They were bitter-tasting." she added thoughtfully. Instantly, Shukaku was all over Gaara.

_She likes blood!_

_So?_

_She controls sand!_

_And?_

_She smells like my mate!_

_What?_

_Akayei!_

_Excuse me?_

_Kit, fuck her now!_

_WTF?!_

_Fine, if you won't I _will.

_Wha--_

Suddenly, Gaara was no longer in control of his body. He could only silently fume as he watched Shukaku straddle her and press his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. "Shukaku?" She murmured. He nodded. She closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. "Shukaku..." She mewled. Only, she sounded different. When she opened her eyes, he saw why.

Shukaku's golden eyes stared into Akayei's bronze-colored ones with lust and love. "I missed you..." he said, rubbing her genitilia. "Y'know, maybe we should wait until they get to know eachother." Akayei moaned through her pants and mewls. "Fine... but only because the guard is watching." Just as suddenly, Gaara and the girl were left to their own devices, very turned-on and confused.

* * *

This chapter was rushed, but only because it was the first chapter. But hey, look on the bright side; you still don't know her name!

Hate-mail is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I know now that my story sucks balls (don't ask), so I am going to take one of my favorite directions with this story. Also, to those reading this who lurve Gaara, I suggest you check out Bluepanda-something-or-the-other-because-I-can't-remember-the-numbers-on-the-end. It doesn't actually say that, so just search bluepanda and click on the one with the 1s and 2s and 3s.**

That was her first day, and her last. Eventually, she was released because, as it turns out, she had a "double personality," as the guards put it, and was not guilty for her crimes. Gaara was transferred to an Insane Asylum which had better security than the jailhouse. This allowed Shukaku to rant and rave all he wanted, all day long.

_I hate you._

_I know._

_You don't even know her NAME!_

_I know._

_You aggravate me._

_I should._

_You should hate yourself._

_I do._

The rants continued on. And on. And on. He hated anyone who walked through that door, including the doctors who wanted to "help" him. _I AM NOT INSANE!_ He wanted to scream at them. But he couldn't. He couldn't because his father would never let him recieve his inheritance, because he wasn't insane. He just had a double personality, like that girl. "Gaara?" God, he hated doctors.

"It's time for your medicine."

"..."

Nervously, the brown-haired idiot nurse took out the needle.

"Matsuri." He finally spoke.

"Yes, Gaara?" She flirted.

"Get the fuck out of my room."

"I can't do that."

"I'll behave."

"...okay..."

And she left, just like that.

_Hm. I hear we get a new doctor today._

_There is no 'we'. There is you, and there is me._

_Kit, you're ignoring the "new doctor" today. She's supposed to be a last reserve for patients._

_..._

_Fine! Be like that!_

And so, Shukaku continued acting like a PMSing teenage girl.

* * *

Dr. Rai stepped into the Suna House for the Mentally Unstable.

"Nice way to put it," she thought under her breath. She couldn't stop thinking about that redhead.

_...Kaku..._

_Aw, don't cry Aka! We'll find him!_

_...How? We don't even know his name!_

_We'll find him._

She then saw two other people sitting in the room.

"My name is Sabaku Kankuro, and this is--

"Sabaku Temari. That is our brother in that room."

The curvy lady pointed to the room to the left. They handed Dr. Rai a file. It had a picture of--

_Oh my fucking God!_

_Shadow, please, no swearing._

_That's him!_

_Wha--?_

_It's that blood-head!_

_Shhh... They're starting to look at us funny._

"I take it that you've heard of him." Kankuro smirked. Still open-mouthed, Dr. Rai shook her head.

"...I'm sorry. It's just that we were cellmates for a day at Carissa Fayne," She explained.

The siblings glanced at eachother. This was interesting.

"What do we call you?" The asked finally.

"I am Dr. Rai at work. In casual reference, I am Shadow, Blade, or Shadowblade."

"Curious nicknames," Temari said.

"Very," She answered with a hint of a smirk.

"Well, time to re-meet my patient." She said.

* * *

_I hate doctors_.

_Kit, I can smell HER..._

"Good morning, Mr. Sabaku." The woman steppped in. Gaara noticed Kankuro staring at her ass and growled, narrowing his eyes at him. This clearly stated, "Mine."

"I'm going to ask questions, and you are going to answer them. Understood?" She said.

He nodded.

"Good. Do you have any hobbies?"

And the game continued for about five minutes. Finally, she said,

"This is the last question." She paused.

"Are you insane?"

That one hit him like a train.

_How could she know?_

_She can smell our sanity. I know it._

"Shukaku says that you can smell our sanity." He stated. Normally, that would have people running for the door. Kankuro and Temari leaned towards the speaker even more.

"Shukaku is right. You are not insane. You had a scientific experiment experimented on you. I have a "demon," as the media so kindly put it, inside of me too." She stated.

He raised an eyebrow. He wanted to ask more.

"What is your name?"

She smiled wanly at him.

"Ahh... do you not remember me, Coon-kun?"

Suddenly, the memories hit him. Again.

_We are going to be killed by metaphorical trains._

Shukaku snorted.

* * *

_A little boy sat on a swing. He looked sad. A teddy bear was his only company._

_Suddenly, bullies sprang from the bushes._

_"Hey, monster! Want some rocks?" They teased. They threw._

_The boy closed his eyes, awaiting the pain. None came. "Shukaku? How can you control the sand already?" he asked._

That is not me_._

_A beautiful girl walked in and the sand dropped. The rocks returned to their owners, sending the bullies scrambling._

_"Are you okay?" She asked him._

_He nodded._

_"My name's Shadow. Can I call you coon-kun?" She asked again._

_He nodded._

_They played for the rest of the day._

* * *

_"Shadow..."_He whispered.

**Man, this was a pain to write. However I have had it in my head for a long time. Guess what? I found out how to check reviews! 'Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZOMG!!I EFFING LOVE REVIEWERS AND PEOLE WHO PUT ME ON STORY/AUTHOR ALERT AND STORY/AUTHOR FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE HAD THIS STORY IN MY MIND FOREVER AND IT MAKES ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE WHEN PEOPLE LIKE IT!**

**I do understand if you decide to stop reading this story. It takes me forever to update only because I have no time. But hey, it's almost Christmas break! Sadly, I probably won't be able to get anything out. Family is coming over to my house, and they don't approve of fanfic...**

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

You've never done one before.

**Shut UP, Gaara!**

It seems you want to die...

**EEK! If you kill me, you'll never hook up with Ka-I mean Dr. Rai!**

Her name starts with "ka."

_You weren't supposed to tell him till the end of the story._

**Well, I'm sorry! At least your sister shows up, Blade.**

_I'll let it slide..._

Tell me your name.

_NO._

!!!!

**SHUTTHEFUCKUP!/**DIE!/_Hey, Hawk._

WHADDUP,BLADE!

**I have a headache because of you peeps...**

* * *

**"**Yep. It's me, Coon-kun."

"...Shadow..."

The sand siblings behind the one-way glass leaned in even closer.

"Coon-kun, I want you to meet someone very close to me--

"And her boyfriend!"

A girl with deep purple hair and dark, dark green eyes walked in. She had a collar like Sakura's when she was twelve, except her grey and black no-sleeves shirt cut off just below her breasts. Her toned stomach was covered in fish-net. She had baggy pants of the same yin-yang pattern as her top, and her hair fraimed her face like tiger-claws. Her hair was in a neat bun, then to the right, it spiked out.

Overall, she was HAWT!

The man next to her had spiky blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, a mischievous grin, and wore black, orange, jeans, and sneakers.

Overall, he blinded you temporarily.

Gaara's metaphorical (coffcoffNONEXISTENTcoffcoff) eyebrow shot up. They looked crazy!

"God, Hawk. You're the reason I take Advil every night."

"Aw, shut up. You know you love me!"

"I also know that if you weren't my blood relative, you would be dead and gone by now."

The metaphorical (coffcoffNONEXISTENTcoffcoff) eyebrow flew up even further. They looked nothing alike!

The man explained.

"My name's Naruto." He began with a cheesy grin. "I can see how you're confused, so let me explain.

"Hawk and Blade don't look alike at all because Blade had a Female Biju-- as those jackass-scientists called the demons -- with a Tanuki form put in her, and Hawk was injected with a different type of demon.

"Ohyeaz, the girls don't give their names out often. Only one knows the others name, so we just call them Hawk, Blade, or Shadow. They're kinda funny that way."

Gaara spoke for the first time.

"You were experimented on, too?"

"Pretty much everyone in this room was."

"What were the demons?"

At this, both Ka(Gawsh, I did it again!)and Hawk looked up from their conversation. Blade began,

"My demon is the one-tailed ichibi female. Hawks is the nine-tailed kyubi female. Naruto's is the nine-tailed kyubi. Yours is the one-tailed ichibi." she rattled.

"Doesn't it seem unbelievable that you three found your mates?"

"Nah, I think the scientists programmed our sub-conciences to eventually find our other half." Ta(God, I am fucking awful at this 'keep the name hidden' thing.)Hawk said seriously.

Temari's and Kankuro's voice buzzed in.

"Guys, your time is up."

Dr. Rai glanced one more time at Gaara as she left.

"I'll get you out of this Hellhole. I swear."

_Well, THAT was interesting._

_You never told me you were an experiment._

_You never asked. What do you think she means by, get you out of this Hellhole?_

_I dunno. Figure it out._

_Could it mean some time in the bedroom?_

_May--_

_Involving loud moans and screams?_

_I should've known you'd jump to the perverted side._

_I can almost feel her wet, tight core enveloping us--_

_._

_Ho-ho. Someone needs a cold shower!_

Gaara had very...nice...dreams that night, courtesy of Shukaku.

_You're welcome._

* * *

**Gawsh, this story makes me laugh!**

You don't update very often.

**Well, my timetable is a little irregular...**

You gave me a wet-dream.

_--chokes back snort of laughter--_

What, Blade?

_You just said, "wet-dream"._

Shut up. Just shut up.

_--snickers--_

Ohyeaz. Umm...what wuzz I gonna say?

**Alrighty then. Bye peeps!**


End file.
